Moments In Time - Part 5, Season 8
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: An AU version of the show in which Tony and Ziva got married the summer before S4 and keep it a secret during the series. A glimpse into what their life together could have looked like. If you're starting here you'll feel pretty lost, please check out Parts 1-4 first.


_A/N: Hello all! Welcome to the next installment of Moments In Time :) This one will be significantly shorter than Part 4, but still somewhere over twenty chapters. There's a lot of compilation chapters in this one where I had to combine a couple episodes due to lack of material. I look forward to having you guys along for the ride. Trust me, this part is going to have some great moments :) On a side note, there is one line in the flashback that is very similar to one in a story by LittleSammy on Archive of Our Own. Because I can't remember how I came by that line, I want to give credit for the inspiration to LittleSammy who is an amazing author, a huge Tiva fan, and a dedicated part of Operation Bring Back Cote. Go check out her stuff, you won't regret it! Thanks for everything, I can't wait to hear what you think! Love ~Aliyah_

**Tuesday September 21 continued**

It was a late night after an early morning, but Tony couldn't make himself put down the remote or shut off the TV. Footage from a Mexican street stared back at him and Tony clenched his jaw. The mistakes were glaringly obvious now, from a distance. He only wished he'd seen what was happening sooner, then maybe he wouldn't be on Vance's bad side...again. Gibbs materialized out of the shadows. "Watching it over and over isn't going to change anything."

Tony pressed play, saw Rivera give the signal and chaos ensue. "It was a trap."

"Yup."

He sighed. "I should've known something wasn't right."

Gibbs finished his coffee and flicked the empty cup into a wastebasket. "My guess is you were distracted by more than one thing."

"Should've been here for Ziva's ceremony. We've been partners for five years, it's wasn't fair that I missed it. Moments like that only come around once."

Gibbs was saved from having to decide if the comment hinted at a Rule 12 infraction when Vance strode around the corner. "Status report."

Unable to shake the feeling of being demoted and relegated to non-agent duties, Tony clicked the small TV off. "Ziva and McGee are still following leads. Looking pretty slim by now."

The director crossed his arms. "This is starting to impact our workload. Paloma Reynosa could be anywhere. I don't like it." Neither did Gibbs and Tony, but for once they said nothing. After a moment Leon handed Gibbs a folder. "New case. West Virginia. I suggest you leave now."

Never mind that it was the middle of the night and they hadn't slept yet, now they had a six hour drive to look forward to. Tony grabbed his things without comment, but inwardly he worried about how he could help Ziva if the pattern of nightmares continued without tipping Gibbs off that something was going on. Maintaining that coffee was all the sleep he needed, Gibbs handed Tony a travel pillow from the trunk. "Take the rest while you can DiNozzo."

Opting for the backseat where he could lay down and have a little more privacy, Tony pulled his unzipped sweater up over his shoulders and closed his eyes, phone clutched tightly in one hand. The vibration woke him an hour later and he made himself ignore the call but tapped out a quick explanation and started a game of 'I Spy'. Ziva's responses were reluctant, but she tried. Forty-five minutes passed before she thought about sleeping again and insisted he do the same. A final 'ILY' closed the conversation and Tony found it a challenge to shut his eyes and relax. His wife needed him and she was over eight hundred miles away. Not cool.

The crime scene was enlightening but chilling. Nine hours was a big headstart for a drug dealer with innumerable connections. Even after processing the area and a long drive back to DC, Tony followed Gibbs off the elevator still trying to wrap his head around the logistical issues. "West Virginia has five bordering states Boss."

Gibbs was grouchier than usual on a day and a half without sleep and it hadn't helped that the last time they stopped for coffee someone messed up and put a whole bunch of sugar in his. "Giving out geography lessons?"

Tony spread his hands. "I'm just saying, that's a lot of land to cover."

The team leader sipped his free and fixed coffee. The glare could do powerful things. "Get Ziva back from Miami. Tell McGee the copter was heading north when it went down."

His heart leapt at the thought of having his wife back before the end of the day. "North as in Canada?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe." He continued in the direction of Autopsy and Tony took advantage of an empty bullpen to make his phone call.

It rang several times before Ziva answered. "Shalom Tony."

He grinned. "How much do you love me?"

Her tone was cautious. "Why?"

"I hope you haven't gotten too comfortable in that hotel room Zi, you're on the next flight home."

"Home?" He could easily imagine the joy lighting her face.

"Home," Tony confirmed.

She closed her eyes. "I have been waiting to hear that for sixteen days."

"Me too babe."

Ziva straightened her dress. "I am out for an early dinner with Rob, but I will leave right away and get a cab. The next few hours will seem very long when you are so close."

"Dinner?"

She folded one arm across her waist and he could almost feel her piercing stare. "Everyone needs to eat Tony."

"But...with Rob?" he protested.

Ziva rolled her eyes and muttered something in Hebrew about husbands. "It has been two weeks, we are becoming friends." She paused. "He has invited me to his apartment more than once. I am choosing the more appropriate option for a married woman."

Tony's jaw tightened. "He's hitting on you?"

Exasperated, she changed the subject. "What time is my flight?"

He checked his watch. "Ninety minutes."

"Then I'll see you in five hours." For a moment Ziva dropped the work tone. "I love you."

Tony felt relief, knowing he'd played the jealous fool once again. "I love you. I'll be counting the minutes."

"As will I," she said softly before hanging up.

Though he expected time to drag, doing the work of two and a half people made it pass rather swiftly. Almost before he realized it the elevator doors dinged and Ziva came out, her eyes brightening at the sight of him even as the shadows underneath that were only just noticeable and faint smile gave testament to how rough the past two nights had been. She didn't look nearly as relaxed as she should've after two weeks in the Miami sun. With everything in him Tony wished he could hug her, smother her in an embrace so tight and long she'd know she was back where she belonged. But his brief fantasy of jumping out of his chair and kissing her with enough passion to make her toes curl had died with the re-emergence of her night terrors and the realization that today's date marked one year since they'd gotten her out of the camp.

"Hello Tony." Her voice was soft and he ached for the vibrant light she'd possessed before being sent away. "I'm back."

Nevertheless Tony tried his best to keep up the facade and act like seeing her again after two very long weeks was no big deal. "Well hello Little Miss Sunshine State. How was your excursion into the South Beach nightlife?"

Ziva took her hat off and dropped her things on the floor. "Unexplored. I was working the entire time."

He cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. "Would those be tan lines I see?"

She gave her shoulders and arms a brief glance. "Where do you think you are looking?"

"Does it matter?"

Playing along, Ziva leaned forward, purposely giving him a view down her shirt. After the stress of the past two days she desperately needed their banter. "Actually, it does. I can assure you Tony," she practically purred, "I do not have tan lines."

"Oh." In that one syllable she knew she'd lost him and Agent Tony slipped into the background while Husband Tony took a minute to imagine his wife naked on a towel. "So you did lay in the sun?"

"I did," she confirmed. "But only for a little while." Ziva pushed away from her desk. "And I also came up with something case related before my flight."

He sniffed the air when she got closer. "You smell like ocean and shea butter." She gave him a sharp look he didn't notice with his eyes closed. When they opened, their gazes locked and Tony slid his hand over hers while Ziva's fingers worked gently through the soft hairs on the back of his head. He had to keep himself from humming in pleasure and Ziva tried to focus on the job as she fought the temptation to do something that might get caught on camera, like kiss him or bury her nose in his neck just to breathe in the familiar scent of her husband that she'd missed so much.

She let her hand drop and he pouted at the loss of contact. "The drug shipment Rob informed Director Vance about came in by boat last night. It was confirmed this morning that the deal was closed by the Reynosa family." One eyebrow rose. "Alejandro Rivera even paid a political visit to the mayor."

Tony snorted. "The Wonder Twins have been busy."

Ziva frowned. "Who?"

He spared her only a glance, choosing to keep his eyes on the computer screen. "Wonder Twins. TV superheroes. They're brother and sister. When they touch rings they activate - form of a waterfall, shape of a dinosaur. That sort of thing."

She blinked, trying to see how that connected to anything, then decided to continue as if the TV tangent hadn't come up. "What do you think they were doing?"

Tony's expression was grim. "Looks like they were mixing business and pleasure."

Ziva tapped her fingers on the desk. "Is killing Gibbs' father business or pleasure?"

"Both." Silence rested between them for a moment, then he took her hand and spoke quietly, unable to wait another minute. "Come with me Ziva."

She followed him without question to a dark, empty Observation. Late at night, few people still haunting the office - the risk of being caught was minimal. Once the door was locked Tony pulled her into a hug. Ziva lay her had on his chest, grasping a handful of shirt and holding on. He let her rest in the security of his arms for a long time before lowering his mouth to hers. Ziva drank in the kiss greedily, feeling every moment of their separation in his touch. Again and again their lips met and melted together, slipping over and between one another as they sought to make up for time that had been lost.

Finally they parted with one last peck, staring into clear green and rich brown eyes. "Let's go home."

It took conscious effort not to walk down the hall with arms around each other's waists and Gibbs appeared while the partners were gathering their things. He went to Ziva first, offering a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Glad you're back Ziver."

Her smile was still only a glimmer. "Me too."

He scrutinized her face, trying to decipher the source of the weariness clinging to her, but couldn't decide which of the many factors was the worst right now. Instead Gibbs turned to Tony. "You stick to her like glue DiNozzo."

"Super glue Boss," Tony chuckled, then backpedaled when he saw Gibbs' expression. "I mean, not like super glue like stuck together literally, but you know, the kind of super glue that-"

Gibbs whacked him and Ziva tried not to laugh. "Quit while you are behind Tony."

He shot her a dirty look and grabbed his coat, letting her walk ahead of him to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed their fingers folded together and Tony and Ziva shared a smile - this was what it felt like to be home.

**NCIS**

Instead of going straight back to the house, the couple swung by Mark and Cassie's to say a brief hello and get their dog. After two weeks away Meira was ecstatic to see them and her excited yips and barks probably woke the kids. She spent the ride back with her head stuck between the front seats, eagerly bestowing sloppy kisses on whoever was close enough. Ziva, who'd missed her furry companion quite a lot on her solo morning runs on the beach, was happy to indulge Meira with a walk around the block. Tony, taking anything that kept him close to his wife, found no hardship in joining them. Thoroughly spoiled with petting and dog biscuits upon their return, Meira retired to her bed carrying her now slightly ragged stuffed bunny and plopped down with a sigh.

Left alone for the moment, Tony slid his arms around Ziva from behind and propped his chin on her shoulder. "Think the nightmares have anything to do with today being the anniversary?"

Her fingers skimmed over his wrist. "I had considered that." She leaned back into his solid warmth. "It is likely." Ziva turned and kissed him, her intent obvious.

He knew she wanted to forget, but Tony couldn't let her do it this way no matter how much his body was screaming at him to give in. "Honey," he breathed onto her lips, "we can't. Not with your nightmares so close. I-I'm so afraid to hurt you, to remind you of the camp." After so many months he was no longer afraid of hurting her physically, but emotionally was another story and he didn't want to be responsible for making it worse.

Ziva shook her head. "Do not push me away Tony." Her voice fell to a whisper. "I just want to lose myself in you."

Tony groaned. "You are so not playing fair."

"Love me neshama, please."

He couldn't handle her begging. She should never have to ask for his affection, but this situation was different. How was he supposed to protect her from herself? "Get the lock," Tony said at last. "Then we'll talk."

But once Tony and Ziva entered their bedroom there was no talking. Despite his concern Tony gave in, but he was very, very careful with her just in case. The contrast between their last night together before she left and this one were glaring, but Ziva couldn't bring herself to care. All she wanted was to be enveloped by her husband's love, to soak in everything she'd been missing since she left. And perhaps by some miracle the demons of her dreams would not be able to get past the cocoon of oneness they now surrounded themselves in.

They savoured that time of being joined together and afterwards no space got between them while Tony drew his fingers over her cooling skin and whispered how lonely and miserable he'd been without her. Thanks to Gibbs the gang hadn't been able to distract him aside from a couple brief conversations with Mark, nor was Meira there to keep him company. Ziva pulled his arms around her. "But you are safe ahava, and I will take that over any other option."

He nuzzled her neck. "Did you miss me?"

She chuckled and rubbed her hand over his smooth cheek - the results of a quick shaving session in the men's bathroom at work when he'd learned she was coming home. "Many times every day," she assured him. "I have grown used to you being always within reach or sight. Rob is a nice man, but he was no replacement for my partner."

Tony made a face and sat up partway. "Nothing like mentioning another guy in our bed to ruin the mood."

Ziva pinched him. "You wanted to know. I believe there was a demand in your last text that I tell you everything I experienced."

He sighed. "Fine. Lay it on me, I can take it. Tall? Dark? Handsome? Young? Prince Charming with a Mercedes? Did his best to win your affections? Need I go on?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shorter than you, taller than me. Brown hair. Decent looking. Early forties. He was charming, yes, and he certainly played it up, but I am not available and he is dedicated to his job. We parted as casual friends."

Tony shook his head. "A single guy does not want to just be friends with a woman who looks like you Ziva." He kissed her gently. "Take it from a man who thought at one point that might've been enough."

Ziva shifted onto her back and looked up into his eyes, where he'd always let her see all the way to his soul. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

The question seemed totally off topic and he tried to feel out where she was going with it, sifting his fingers through her soft hair. "Undercover?"

"No," she whispered. "Our first real kiss."

Tony's mind went back, back, back almost four and a half years to May 13, 2006 and watched Ziva follow him home the night Gibbs abandoned his team, and sit in his livingroom with her hand on his back as he struggled to cope with the immense responsibility that had been thrust upon him without warning.

"_I don't think I can do it Zi. How am I supposed to lead the team? I'm not Gibbs. I can't-"_

_At that point her finger on his lips stopped the flow of self-denigration. "Do not say you cannot Tony. You need to have faith in yourself."_

_He turned a responsibility laden gaze to her. "I've always answered to someone else. What if I can't be in charge?"_

_She ran her hand down his arm, completely serious. "I believe in you."_

_All at once Ziva found herself engulfed in a tight embrace and she shifted onto his lap to make the position more comfortable. How they went from that to falling asleep in each other's arms was a mystery she pondered upon waking up the next morning, stretched out on Tony's couch, her body cradled possessively against his. Tony opened his eyes soon after she stirred and sighed. "Do you have to get up?"_

_He was still the man of last night in need of his partner's support, but he was different now too and Ziva tried to figure out what had changed. "I have no other plans."_

_Exhaling shakily, Tony wet his lips. "I want to kiss you. Is that okay?"_

_Her head tilted slightly. "What made you think you had to ask permission?"_

_His thumb rubbed over her cheekbone. "I'm trying to be a gentleman." Ziva leaned closer and her mouth met his. The shock of connection was like a spark that jumped between them and the kiss quickly grew heated as her hand slid up his neck and his held her face gently. Before they ventured into the forbidden territory of messing with clothing however, Tony broke away and pressed his lips to hers briefly. "I want to be with you Ziva. Not just as your partner and a couple times here and there during the week, but every night after work and all day on weekends. I want you all to myself. I don't want you looking at other guys and wondering about relationships with them because you're the only one I've seen for so long and I want to be that for you. Will you go on a date with me?"_

_Since the main thing keeping them apart had ridden off into the Mexican sunrise early this morning, Ziva was ready to give in to what she wanted - a relationship with her partner, who'd proven himself to be ten times the man she'd expected the day they met. She smiled. "Yes."_

_His eyebrows shot up. "Just like that?"_

"_Just like that," she confirmed._

"_Okay," Tony grinned._

_Ziva lay her head down on his chest and listened to his heart thunder inside. When the beating calmed back to a regular pattern, she lifted her chin and let her lips find his again, smiling onto his skin. "I think I am going to like this kissing thing."_

_That made him laugh and he held her close while rays of bright May morning sun promised not only a beautiful day, but a bright future as well._

"How could I forget?" he asked, pulling himself out of the memory with difficulty. "That was one of the best mornings of my life."

"Have I been a part of many bests for you Tony?"

"Almost all of them." He forced the words out through a tight throat and Ziva cupped his cheek.

"Then stop worrying so much. Rob is not competition."

"Yet," Tony muttered, only half in jest. The way she stared at him made him think he'd finally pushed too hard.

Ziva considered throwing her ring box at him to try and get the point across that her commitment to them could not be swayed, but instead she rolled over in something of a huff and got comfortable under the covers. If she stopped talking, Tony could only argue with the air so long before he felt completely ridiculous. She felt eyes on her a long time, but eventually he lay down behind her, brushing a kiss over her shoulder. She smiled into the darkness and slid her fingers over his. Apology accepted.

**NCIS**

**Wednesday September 22**

No one was more excited to have Tim back than Abby when she found him waiting outside her lab after Gibbs escorted her down in the elevator. "McGee!" she cried, tackling him with a hug that nearly knocked the wind from his lungs. "I'm glad you're okay."

Giving into a desire he usually ignored, Tim held her firmly against his chest, sinking into the welcome she offered. When the forensic scientist finally pulled away and began describing her time without him, McGee had the inexpressible urge to kiss her but knew what a dangerous thought that was. Instead he followed her inside and let the familiar sound of her voice wash over him.

He was the first one in the bullpen and savoured being back when he belonged. Only moments later Tony and Ziva walked off the elevator laughing, the obvious closeness between them like a billboard proclaiming Rule 12 had been broken. Swallowing that particular realization for his own well-being, Tim instead accepted Ziva's hug and Tony's handshake. "Well, well, well," he grinned, "McEskimo, back from the frozen north. Are you thawed out yet?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not Tony, they live in actual houses. Not one igloo in sight."

"I don't believe you," Tony argued. "The last time we were in Canada, it was freezing. Did they give you any of those little donut holes? I bet you're addicted to their nicotine laced coffee now. And what about-"

Gibbs walked in, cutting Tony off. "Got another dead drug dealer. Ziva, take McGee." He handed her a piece of paper and McGee grabbed his things, his smile falling at such a quick return to business as usual. But before they got too far Gibbs nodded at his junior agent. "Welcome back McGee." Which made all the difference. It was nice to be missed.

**NCIS**

Unhappy about proper partnerships being switched up twice in one day, the first thing Tony did back at the office was make tea and grab a mug of coffee, hoping for even a couple minutes alone with his wife. Without an audience the bright face she'd put on for the others was gone, replaced by a fatigue reflecting their broken night of sleep. Another nightmare was almost expected but definitely unwanted and it left him tired and her on edge, although they'd done a pretty good job concealing the aftereffects from their team. So he was surprised to hear her chuckle as he rounded the corner.

"Something funny David?"

She gratefully accepted the steaming cup and smiled her thanks. "Just an email from a friend."

He settled on the edge of her desk, sipping his coffee. "Does this friend have a name?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Some days he really tired of their game. "If it starts with R and rhymes with Bob then I have a vested interest in the answer."

As they were currently alone, Ziva let him look at the email. "It is harmless."

Tony's eyes scanned the lines. "Miss having company...your smile brightened my days...maybe work will bring you back down this way. Fondly, R." He made a noise in his throat. "Zi, he's coming onto you. You're not going to respond, are you?"

Her brow furrowed. "It would be rude to ignore him Tony."

"But...but-"

Ziva stared at him. "I know I am taken. You know I am taken. Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Because he doesn't know that."

"I will not encourage him," she stated. "But perhaps..."

He saw the wheels turning and frowned. "What?"

"You remember what Abby asked you last week?" Tony nodded. It was kind of hard to forget. "It is possible to kill two birds with one shot if we let this play out and our teammates assume what they want about my friend. The pressure would be off us both and you will not have to act as much because the jealousy is real."

He sighed. "I don't like it, but you've got a point. Nothing is more dangerous than a curious Abby."

"I agree."

With a plan set the day continued only to be complicated by Alejandro Rivera's unexpected appearance and subsequent but not subtle enough threat to Abby. Then Mexican Day of the Dead dolls began appearing on cars and Gibbs issued McGee a blistering order to keep Abby safe and get Tony and Ziva to his house when there was no answer from his dad. Thankfully the partners had left only moments before and were easily redirected. Meanwhile Tim had his gun in hand, ushering Abby to his car where they waited for Ducky and Jimmy to be covered by additional agents before leaving.

Despite the heightened threat level Abby was in a good mood when they walked in the door. "I'm glad to be home."

Whether intentionally or on purpose, the slip made something jump in McGee's heart and he was totally unprepared when he turned around after turning locks and Abby kissed him. No ulterior motive or pressure, just one sweet kiss and a slightly shy smile. "Welcome home Timmy." She sailed into the kitchen, leaving a trail of belongings following her, and called back. "I'm cooking tonight. Chicken gumbo. That'll beat the socks off anything they fed you in Canada."

McGee was still trying to process everything and only managed a, "You bet." What had they gotten themselves into?

**NCIS**

Three days after they'd put a second coat on both their room and Ryan's, the new paint smell still lingered despite open windows and fans left on high. Which was why the newlyweds were downstairs on the couch catching some precious time along together before they went to sleep. Once she finished her tea CJ turned to her husband, who was paging through a sports magazine. "Brent?" He looked up and smiled, waiting. She bit her lip. "Will you tell me...about being adopted?"

An awful lot flashed through his eyes as her words sank in and he blew out a breath. "Whoa, guess I should've been expecting that."

She tilted her head. "If it's too painful I'll take the question back."

Brent slid his fingers between hers. "No, it's okay." He leaned back against the cushions. "My first parents died in a car accident when I was six. That sucked. I didn't have any other family to go to, so foster care was the only other option. I can't say as I remember much about that first year, I was pretty much in a fog for all of it. By the time I was eight I ended up in a group home and it was easier to be a loner than try to belong to anyone."

CJ's heart hurt for the loneliness that brief history conveyed and she ran her fingers through his hair, drawing a small smile from him. "Occasionally we went on day trips to do something fun out of the city. The time that stands out was an outing to go fishing. We ended up at this outdoors store called Wilderness Adventure. They were right on the river and they provided all our poles and tackle and bait for free. The owners were super nice and took time to talk to all the kids, which was nice since it's hard to get a lot of individual attention in group homes. For some reason though, they kept coming back to me."

He shrugged. "Maybe because I was quiet and had more patience just to sit and wait than they expected from a ten year old. Whatever the reason, they made me feel special. I was still really surprised though, when they showed up a few weeks later with vouchers for an indoor rock climbing studio so all of us kids could try, and volunteered to help chaperone some weekend. That was neat. I had a pretty good friend named Brian whose bunk was below mine and we had a blast learning how to rock climb. Afterwards, we invited them back for supper and they sat at my table. It doesn't take much to become a hero to a kid and they were mine just from those two meetings, so getting to spend extra time with them was pretty cool."

CJ shifted her position and draped her arm over his shoulder, her other hand moving in a soft caress up and down his arm. "Anyways, they just kept coming back. A few months later they sat down to talk to me about giving them a chance as a foster home. I wasn't sure what to think, my luck so far had been relatively dismal, but I really liked them, so I said yes." His lips curved up at the fond memory. "I was adopted by William and Kathy Pierce just after my eleventh birthday. And though I don't remember my first parents a whole lot now, then it was still important that I kept their last name. My new mom and dad didn't have a problem with that and I got another chance at a happy family."

"Wilderness Adventure, that explains where your love of the outdoors comes from."

He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Yeah. It was a great way to grow up - camping trips and hiking and swimming and exploring. Mom and Dad were nature lovers at heart and I learned so much from them."

"I'm kind of surprised you became a teacher," CJ mused, "instead of joining them in that business."

Brent swallowed. "I never planned to be a teacher Kris, but when they died I couldn't handle being around the store anymore, or doing the things they loved. I lived with them two years longer than my first parents and I loved them so much. They left me everything but I didn't want to remember, so I sold it all and picked my major a month later."

She closed her eyes and held him tighter. "I'm sorry beloved, for everything you lost." Surviving two sets of parents seemed too much for a young man to handle.

"Me too." Sometimes, even though the event was almost two decades old, the weight of those losses still hung heavy on his heart. "I miss them. They were really good to me, you know? Treated me like I was their real son. The love they poured into me while I lived with them...it was more than any foster kid had a right to, and I soaked it up like a sponge."

"They loved you the way you now love our son Brent," CJ whispered. "I am so glad they taught you that."

"That's one reason I want to adopt Ryan," Brent shared. "I want him to know he belongs to me, to us. That nothing can ever take him away. That little boy has filled a lot of broken places in my life CJ. Thank you for sharing him with me."

She blinked back the tears. "I wouldn't trust anyone else with him Brent, you know that."

He turned his head to see into her eyes. "Does that mean we can file the paperwork?" He'd wanted to give her some time after the night they talked about Jason, since it was their first disagreement as a married couple.

Joy lit her entire expression and CJ lowered her mouth to his. "Yes."

Brent heaved a sigh of relief. "I want to talk to Ryan first, so he understands. Maybe tomorrow? Then we can go to the courthouse on Friday and get the process started. I want everyone to know I'm his dad Kris, that'll be the second most important thing I'll ever do with my life."

One eyebrow rose. "And the first?"

He cradled her cheek in his hand and kissed her softly. "Loving you."

_That_, CJ thought as she got lost in her husband's touch, _is a very good answer_. No one else had ever made her feel as special and wanted as the man she was blessed enough to have married. Theirs was going to be a very special love story.

**NCIS**

**Thursday September 23**

Two months of fear and worry came to an end with one long burst of automatic gunfire. The plan had worked to perfection - planted information for Alejandro's listening device to catch about Gibbs and his father going to the safe house, the false report of Paloma's death, and one lost son's revenge proving the consequence of such an act. Despite the fact that they'd tried to kill Gibbs and Jackson and threatened the team, Ziva couldn't help but feel compassion for the handcuffed Alejandro who knelt in broken glass and watched his sister die from wounds he inflicted.

The moment brought back unpleasant memories of an eerily similar scene in Gibbs' basement five years ago, so Ziva was glad to be alone with her husband for a few minutes while they waited for the ambulance. He caught her baby finger with his, then adjusted the hold to link all their fingers, squeezing lightly to convey his support. Back at the office there were reports to write and file, a debrief with Director Vance, and finally another meeting of all team Gibbs members in the squadroom. Ducky and Jimmy were released from protection and Jimmy allowed to return home, but the senior ME offered one last dinner at his place first, which Jimmy happily accepted and left to call Breena.

As for the rest of them, Gibbs leveled a stern glare at the guys first and a lesser one at the girls. "Everyone back to their own places tonight. Protection detail is over." Each of them nodded while having no intention of heeding his words. Out of habit Tim walked Abby down to the lab and Gibbs rolled his eyes. In one ear and out the other. His gaze narrowed though when Tony and Ziva got ready to leave together as well. Annoyed, he marched over and grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him away from following Ziva. "You hear what I just said?"

Tony gave him a scathing look and wrenched his arm away. "The nightmares are back Gibbs, I won't leave her alone to deal with them. Besides, I'm her ride home."

He studied the agent's face, his concern clearly visible, and finally gave a quiet nod, letting him go. Tony adjusted his backpack and caught up to Ziva, who was holding the elevator. Her own haunted eyes were all the confirmation Gibbs required to know she needed her partner tonight.

**NCIS**

Things had not gotten any better by the time he got back from walking Meira. Tony found Ziva in their room, where the bed had been pushed against the wall, completely cutting off access to their closet. She was huddled under the covers on his side, staring vacantly into one corner. He took in the change and lifted an eyebrow. "Redecorating?" She didn't respond and he sighed. Not the time for even a lame attempt at humour. Shedding his clothes, Tony located sleepwear draped over a chair and pulled back the blanket, sliding under. He lay there studying his wife and reached over to brush the hair from her face. She started, as she'd been doing a lot the past few days, and he frowned. "What's going on Zi?"

She tugged on his shirt to bring him close, trapping herself between his body and the wall. "I am trying to feel safe."

Those whispered words put all his protective instincts into overdrive and Tony gathered her into his arms, surrounding her as much as possible. "Oh babe, I wish I could take this for you."

Ziva turned her face into his neck and willed herself not to cry. "I know." She shuddered just thinking of all the memories that had been dredged up this week. "Sometimes I wish it too."

Since her desire to keep from tainting him with Somalia was so high, the remark was a telling insight into her state of mind. Out of reassurances, Tony kissed her hair and closed his eyes, praying this part of the nightmare would soon be over.

**NCIS**

The house Gibbs returned to was much quieter than it had been in weeks, only his father puttering around in the kitchen making coffee - no Abby talking his ear off or Tony haggling for a movie genre not set in the Old West. To his amazement he found he missed the commotion. He hadn't realized how empty the place had become. Jackson turned around and offered one of the two mugs to his son. "I'll be heading home tomorrow Leroy. It's time to get back to my store."

Gibbs sipped the steaming brew. "Think I'll go with you."

Surprise showed on Jackson's face. "Sure you can spare the time?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yup. Do what you have to for family. DiNozzo can be in charge for a week."

Jackson walked by and patted his shoulder. "Thank you son, I'd appreciate the help."

Gibbs' phone rang just then and he headed towards the basement before answering. He didn't want his dad getting curious and asking questions. "Gibbs."

"Why do you never just say hello?" Celeste's gentle voice inquired.

He shrugged. "It's usually work."

"Except at nine-thirty every night for the past several weeks."

"Yeah, except that." Gibbs pressed speakerphone and set his phone on the boat, grabbing an awl off the workbench. "Got some good news."

"Oh? What's that?"

"We got Paloma, and her brother. It's over."

"Really? Jethro, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah."

He didn't sound convinced and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

Gibbs sighed. "Two months. I don't think she ever had anyone watching us after that incident with my dad. But she made us afraid and I hate that."

"Being scared made you cautious, it kept you and your team alive and you won this round. That's got to be worth something."

He rubbed his face. "It is." Though it would take awhile for his pride to stop stinging.

Celeste scratched behind Lexie's ear. "Does that mean Josh can go home now? I'm quite ready to have my freedom of movement back."

"I'll talk to him right after this," Gibbs conceded. "At least I know you're safe."

"Well I won't miss having to think about every move I make or place I go. No more looking over my shoulder will be a treat. Although," she mused sadly, "I suppose that means this is our last phone call."

"Been thinking about that," he put in. "Kinda got used to hearing from you."

"Me too."

Gibbs hesitated. "Maybe we could...keep it up?"

There was relief in Celeste's voice. "I'd like that." She wasn't ready for the time they spent together to be up. Not until this summer and speaking every day had Celeste truly realized how much she missed her ex-husband. "When?"

"Once a week," Gibbs suggested. "Whatever day works best. We can take turns calling."

Not wanting to rush him she agreed and the conversation was over shortly after. The next number he dialed belonged to Josh. "Reiger."

"Stand down Marine. We're all clear."

"Threat's been neutralized?"

"Permanently," Gibbs confirmed grimly. "Thanks for keeping her safe."

"Glad to do it." Josh adjusted his ballcap. "Any chance I get to hear the story behind this lady Gunny? She certainly is a fascinating woman."

"Don't get attached," he snarled.

His friend laughed. "Happily married Gibbs, remember? I know better than to do more than just appreciate meeting her."

"Good. Take care of yourself Josh."

"You too Gunny. Semper Fi."

"Oo-rah," Gibbs replied, hanging up. He eased down onto a sawhorse and rubbed his face. It had been one long summer.

Reply:

_Christie (MIT47) - Well, I kind of owed you guys for the time off I took. Me too. That ended up being a pretty sweet moment for A&M. I'm always looking for a way to sneak them in here and there. I liked them before I liked Tiva. It took me forever to come around to T&Z as a couple, but then I fell in love. There is a reason for the nightmares that no one has guessed yet. haha...well, Rob pretty much is Ray, just with a name and description change. I really can't change the character since I'm following canon. No, I'd heard they were trying to get a new spin off started, which seemed odd since NCIS Red didn't go last year and the original is struggling this year. I don't know much about NO, but I like it just because Abby's from there. Silly, huh? Thanks for the tip. And I hope you enjoyed the beginning of Part 5. It's going to be another crazy ride. Thanks for the loyalty and your lovely reviews Christie, I appreciate everything :) Have a great week! ~Aliyah_


End file.
